Taken (DOA)
Taken is the fifth episode of the second season of Dead or Alive. Plot Noah and his men arrive at the community for supplies. “That's the rest of it,” Jenny says. Noah says he is missing something but Jenny says that's all they have. Noah says he's looking for the women who killed his men and shot him. Jenny says he must be mistaken. Noah sees Keisha, Lana and Maiara and tells him they have to come with him. Jenny pleads for him not to take them but his men take them away. He tells Jenny he will be back. Tara notices Eva and Ronnie are missing. Eva and Ronnie are in the back of the truck. They arrive at Noah's base. His men enter the back of the truck and Eva and Ronnie shoot them. They jump out of the vehicles. Eva and Ronnie tell him to give them back their friends. Eva and Ronnie are taken away and locked inside a room. Keisha, Lana and Maiara are locked inside a separate room. Keisha apologizes for getting them in this situation. Maiara and Lana say it’s not her fault. Lana says she was in the wrong place at the time. Keisha smiles. Ronnie says “This is the first time we are alone.” They both laugh. Eva apologizes for bringing him into this mess. Ronnie says “It's not your fault. I wanted to help you. Our friends were taken from us. You never have to apologize. I love you Eva and I always will.” Eva starts to cry and she says “I love you too.” They kiss. Noah says “You ready because we have a whole lot of shit to do.” Eva slashes his face and they both escape but not before grabbing Noah's gun. Eva shoots one of his men while Ronnie stabs one in his throat. Eva and Ronnie set Lana, Maiara and Keisha free. They battle their way through Noah's men. They come across a few men and they freeze. The men are shot down by Tara, Jake, Vivian, Jenny, Nick, Kal and Ross. Tara says “You didn't think we would just let him take you. Would you?” Eva smirks. A man tries to kill them but Jenny is quick enough to shoot him. They escape together. Starring *Holland Roden as Tara Samuels *Callan McAuliffe as Jake Alexander** *Christian Serratos as Eva Lopez *Thomas McDonell as Ronnie Peters *Meagan Tandy as Vivian Baxter** *Lucien Laviscount as Nick Payne** *Daniel Sharman as Ross McIntyre** *Charlie Carver as Kal Wright** *Sara Paxton as Lana Richards *Dichen Lachman as Maiara Lucero *Zach McGowan as Noah Recurring Cast *Emma Bell as Dana Bleu** *Max Thieriot as Axel Keller** *Scout Taylor-Compton as Wren Langdon** *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Lainie** *Dylan Sprayberry as Seth** *Brianne Tju as Claire** *Tyler James Williams as Tyrone** *Adina Porter as Jenny Carter *Keke Palmer as Keisha Carter *Jake Abel as Lucas *Madison Pettis as Kacey Carter *Joey King as Sarah** *Brandon Soo Hoo as Kevin** *Leo Howard as Ben** *Katelyn Nacon as Jess** *Cassidy McClincy as Mattie** *Emily Kinney as Kristin**